As the awareness of product safety and demands for higher performance and safer appliances, electrical/electronic products, manufacturer of various appliances, power suppliers, power connectors, and wall outlets are looking for new ways to improve the safety of these products. Products such as surge protectors, leakage current detection interrupters (herein after “LCDI”), and ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI) are widely used. These products protect against current-surge protection, voltage-surge protection, leakage current protection and ground fault protection. However, the current structure of a GFCI includes at least one trip circuit and one reset circuit, each of these circuits has its own circuit, components, and trip or reset coil. In order to further reduce the cost, the number of components, to reduce the size, and to reduce the cost for assembling the GFCI, it is desirable to simplify the circuit and use only one set circuit to accomplish the tasks of both trip circuit and reset circuit.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.